Melrose Place: Season 8
by badboi04
Summary: This season takes place a year and a half later. Several characters that were in Season 7 are not around for Season 8.


**Melrose Place**

**Season 8**

**Author's Note: I do not own most of these characters. There are only four characters that are mine. The other four belong to Spelling Television Group and Darren Star, the creator of Melrose Place. This is the start of Season 8. It takes place a little over a year after Season 7 ended. Most of the characters that were in Season 7 are not in Season 8.**

**Empty...Amanda felt empty. She sat on the bed she shared with her husband, Peter, staring at old photographs of their friends back in Los Angeles. It had been over a year now since they had faked their deaths and fled to Barbados in order to escape prosecution for their crimes. Amanda had let out a sigh as she stuck the photograph of Jane back into the shoe box with the rest of the pictures. She longed for the days where they were back in LA with their friends and enemies. Amanda got up and walked towards the bathroom door, opening it and peeking in at Peter as he showered. She wanted to tell him so many times how she felt, how she wanted to go back home, but she could never bring herself to do that. She knew how much he loved it here, and she could never bring herself to hurt him like that. **

**She slowly turned around and headed back towards the bed, laying down and gently resting her head on the soft, comfortable pillow, thinking.**

"_**I am Amanda Woodward" **_**She thought to herself. **_**"I am supposed to be the most ruthless, conniving bitch anyone has ever seen, yet here I am, in this hell hole feeling miserable, sad and depressed." **_**She continued thinking to herself, not noticing that Peter has just walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist.**

"**Babe, you ok?" Peter asked, gently sitting down beside her and placing his hand on her knee, caressing it gently.**

"**Yes, I am fine Peter, why do you ask?" Amanda queried, snapping herself out of her thought as she sat up on the bed, looking at Peter.**

"**Oh, just that you looked a little lost in thought is all" Peter replied, looking at her with a concerned expression.**

"**Well, it's all that I have been really able to do since we set foot on this god forsaken island!" Amanda snarked at Peter**

"**What do you mean babe?" Peter asked, his voice growing concerned as he took her hands in his, kissing them, then looking into her eyes. "Please, talk to me, if something is bothering you, tell me." Peter implored, trying to get his wife to open up.**

"**It's just that I know why we came here. We came here to escape the murder and embezzlement charges that were being brought against us." Amanda responded, looking at her husband. "But we have no life, we have no friends, we just have nothing. Peter, when did this become us? When did we become the ones who hide from our problems? We used to be the ones who faced anything anyone threw at us head on, and we overcame it, then took down the person who tried to destroy us." Amanda continued, noticing the look of hurt on Peter's face. "I wanna go back home Peter. I wanna go back home, clear our names, take back everything that was stolen from us, and then destroy those who are responsible for putting us here, for putting us in this position."**

**Peter stood up, walked around to the other side of the bed, grabbed Amanda's hands and pulled her up to him, pulling her into his arms and holding her close, his body pressing tightly against hers. **

"**Let's do it then. Let's go home, take back what we lost and decimate those who put us here. It's time for my wife to finally be happy." Peter said with love in his voice, his hand cupping her chin and bringing her face to his, leaning his head down and pressing his lips against hers, kissing her for what seemed like hours before breaking it. "But first, let's make love." he told her, his hands going down and grabbing her butt, lifting her up to the point where her legs wrapped around his waist as he laid her down on the bed gently, then laying on top of her, kissing her some more as he slowly removes her clothes.**


End file.
